dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Brain
The Brain is the leader of the Brotherhood of Evil and desires to destroy the Titans before they can organize into a stronger team. Biography ''Homecoming Nothing is known of the individual known as the Brain before his brain was transplanted into a life support jar. It is likely that it was due to his initiative that the gorilla Monsieur Mallah received his human-level intelligence to serve as the Brain's confidant, protector and second-in-command. Bent on world domination, he gathered General Immortus and Madame Rouge and created the Brotherhood of Evil. Ever since their creation, the Brotherhood has been engaged in an on-going struggle with the Doom Patrol. In time, the Brain came to analyze and evaluate his counterpart Mento's basic ''modus operandi, which enabled him to develop strategies which would foil the Doom Patrol's newest attempt in stopping the Brotherhood's latest scheme: the activation of a black hole generator, which would enable them to bring whole countries to their knees in fear of obliteration. The Doom Patrol (except for Robot Man, who was left deactivated) was captured and imprisoned by the Brotherhood while it proceeded to charge a power cell potent enough to run the generator. Alerted by a message probe, former Doom Patrol member Beast Boy and his new teammates, the Teen Titans, arrived and freed the Doom Patrol, but the Brain and his cohorts managed to get away. Mento regrouped the Doom Patrol and set out for the Brain's hideout, refusing any help from the Titans, thinking that only the Doom Patrol was qualified enough to face them. But Mento's ramrod procedures made it once more easy to for the Brain to anticipate the attack and wear down the Doom Patrol one by one. Finally, however, with only Mento and himself left, Beast Boy managed to talk some sense into Mento and exercise caution instead of stubbornness. In addition, the Titans had secretly followed Beast Boy, rescuing the rest of the Doom Patrol on the way; united, the two teams defeated the Brotherhood and destroyed the generator. However, with the appearance of the Titans and their youthful unpredictability, the Brain had now decided that the younger generations of superheroes was their true danger. ''Calling All Titans After stealing a Titans Communicator and completing a network that located all the Titans, the Brain executed his plan and set out single or two-man teams of suitable villains to attack the Titans simultaneously. The Titans, while coming to aid their friends, were also ambushed, rendering Robin's strategy of mutual aid useless. A large number of the Titans was captured and brought to the Brotherhood's headquarters to be flash-frozen as victory trophies before Robin was able to hotwire the communicators to self-destruct, nullifying the Brain's ability to track them all down, before ending up captured himself. What the Brain in his arrogance failed to consider was the determination which would meet his insidious plans. Gathering a small group of Titan escapees, Beast Boy found and assaulted the Brotherhood's base. While their first attempt was anticipated and defeated, it turned out that some other Titans had managed to elude capture as well; joining for a final assault, they managed to free their imprisoned fellows and overpower the assembled villains in the base. The Brain and Monsieur Mallah tried to escape, leaving a nuclear device to cover their escape and, if possible, wipe out the Titans as well, but they were intercepted by Beast Boy and Robin, captured and flash-frozen. The nuclear device was safely disposed of by Cyborg, Starfire and Herald. Relationships *Monsieur Mallah - Ally; flash-frozen. *Madame Rouge - Lackey; flash-frozen. *General Immortus - Ally and lackey; flash-frozen. *Doom Patrol **Mento - Enemy. **Elasti-Girl - Enemy. **Robot Man - Enemy. **Negative Man - Enemy. *Teen Titans - Enemies. Appearances/Voice Actors *TV Movies (2 films) **Teen Titans: Homecoming'' - Glenn Shadix **''Teen Titans: Calling All Titans'' - Glenn Shadix Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery 502 018.jpg|The Brain talks with Madame Rouge. Category:Teen Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans: Homecoming Characters Category:Teen Titans: Calling All Titans Characters Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots Category:Flash-frozen Characters Category:Brotherhood of Evil members